


i would save you from every bludger // nomin

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also jealous, Fluff, Hogwarts, JaeYong - Freeform, Jaeno, M/M, Making Out, Quidditch, Surprise brothers, chensung - Freeform, i don't hate yuta, jeno is whipped as hell, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: *- jeno is the new beater in hufflepuff.but what happens, when he has to play against gryffindor and sees a bludger flying straight to the pretty seeker jaemin? -*





	i would save you from every bludger // nomin

**Author's Note:**

> heeey!  
> i'm finally back with another hogwarts au!!  
> i'm quite busy as i'm working on a twitter au rn as well (@/jaeminomin hehe) but i think this is my favourite story i've ever written.  
> enjoy xx

'jeno, you seriously need to eat or you'll faint on the field.' chenle worriedly said as he looked at jeno's untouched eggs and bacon.

but jeno simply couldn't.

not when he had his first quidditch match today and everyone's eyes were on him.

jeno auditioned as a beater, even though he knew that would mean that yuta from the seventh year would have to lose his position in order for jeno to be in.

the other beater's position was already occupied by taeyong, the captain of the hufflepuff team and jeno didn't really have hope as yuta was famous for being in the team since his first year and he was famous for his precise aiming.

but through a miracle, or plain preference by taeyong as jeno felt like he really got along well with the older, jeno got in and was welcomed warmly by his new team.

yuta was pissed to say the least and so were most of his supporters and that only put more pressure on jeno as he got ready to stand up and felt everyone turning to him.

chenle just put a reassuring arm on his best friend and guided him out of the great hall.

jeno's first match was against last year's champions, slytherin, because luck simply wasn't really on jeno's side.

the opponent team had the newest broomsticks and just a general superior aura as they strutted on the field, immediate cheering coming from their house.

doyoung, the captain and the seeker of the slytherin house, smirked as he came closer and jeno actually wished he would have listened to chenle and ate his breakfast because he actually felt like fainting.

it was as if taeyong could feel the nervousness of his teammates as he quickly gathered everyone around in a circle and started reassuring them because 'the value of possesions don't matter, but talent and teamwork do' and how 'they all should believe in themselves' and jeno was thankful to have taeyong as their captain as he could feel everyone calming down slightly.

shortly after, the game started and everyone made their way up in the air.

the loud cheerings and the commentator were starting to become background noise to jeno as he was now focusing on every one of the players, ready to attack or defend at any time.

however, a loud 'LEE JENOOO' didn't fail to catch his attention as he looked at the source of the sound and saw chenle wildly waving and grinning to him.

jeno had to laugh and saw jisung, chenle's boyfriend from the gryffindor house, embarassingly trying to hide behind a laughing boy next to him.

jeno stopped in the air and he felt like he saw an angel.

he has never seen the boy before, but it seemed to be a friend of jisung and that meant chenle knew them too.

he was the most beautiful boy jeno had ever seen.

he had beautiful pink hair, which was parted in the middle, gorgeous eyes with lashes jeno could even see from up where he was, the most beautiful soft lips and the nicest teeth, which were visible as he had a dazzling smile on his face while looking at chenle.

the chinese seemed to have pointed to jeno as the pink-haired beauty suddenly turned around and their eyes met.

the mysterious boy seemed to have realized that jeno was already looking at him, as he suddenly blushed and shyly smiled up at him and jeno suddenly couldn't breathe.

suddenly, the boy's eyes widened and he looked terrified while he desperately tried to gesture something to the hufflepuff.

before he could even think about how to react, loud shouts echoed through the field and jeno whipped around only to be met with a racing bludger flying into his direction.

jeno didn't even have time to raise his bat and already closed his eyes, ready for the impact, but suddenly, he heard a loud bang and opened his eyes to see a stressed taeyong with his bat raised.

'jeno, what the hell are you doing, focus!' and just as fast as he appeared, he was already back to his actual position.

jeno quickly shook his head to get out of his daze and cursed before trying to focus fully on the game.

it was harder than expected though as he could now hear mockings from the slytherin publicum and he was fully aware how much he embrassed himself and he even could see yuta smirking at him with his friends and jeno was close to tears.

that was until he looked up to chenle, jisung and the mysterious boy and saw him worriedly looking back at him.

when their gazes met again, the pretty gryffindor, jeno was now able to recognize the scarf he was wearing, gave him a blinding smile and two thumbs up and that was all the motivation jeno needed.

he gave his famous eyesmile back and could see the boy's mouth slightly opening in shock before jeno turned around and now continued doing his little circles around the field.

he saw doyoung gaining speed and looking at a certain direction, so he immediaely raised his bat, focused on his aim, gathered his strength and punched the nearing bludger into his direction.

the whole audience gasped as the bludger hit doyoung's broomstick perfectly and swirled the shocked slytherin into another direction.

that was all that was needed for kun, their own seeker, to race into the direction doyoung was headed to and some short moments later, the snitch was tightly engulfed by the brown-haired hufflepuff and loud cheers could be heard from many directions and suddenly a whistle sounded and jeno felt like he was dreaming.

he saw taeyong flying into his direction with a bright grin plastered on his face and the whole team joined together on the floor to celebrate.

when jeno looked up, he didn't focus on the bitter faces of doyoung and the other players, he didn't focus on the sour gaze of yuta or the boo's from the slytherin audience.

no, he immediately looked up to where his best friend was and saw him loudly jumping and cheering, this time joined by jisung.

when jeno looked further to the right, he saw the beautiful cause of his win cheering for him and for the third time their eyes met and jeno didn't know if he was on an adrenaline rush from the game still or just overly confident because of their win, but he didn't hesitate to grin at the gryffindor and wink at him, causing his eyes to widen and him quickly turning away just to be mocked by jisung, who saw everything.

jeno just laughed loudly before being engulfed into a huge team hug.

　

later on, in their common room, every hufflepuff was still in a celebratory mood and partying, but jeno and chenle just quietly snuck into their room upstairs and made themselves comfortable on their beds.

'jeno you were amazing, without your bludger doyoung hyung would have gotten the snitch!'

jeno just hummed happily.

he was really happy to have won, especially because most of the people now actually acknowledge his skills, but there was a more important thing on his mind.

so he turned around and looked at chenle.

'lele, who was that boy with you and jisung?' he tried to sound nonchalant but chenle raised a brow.

'do you mean jaemin? he's jisung's best friend, why?'

'just asking, i've never seen him before, that's it.'

chenle looked at him suspiciously.

'oh so you have no interest in him whatsoever?'

jeno nervously chuckled.

'no of course not, i don't even know him!'

chenle had a mischievous smirk on his face as he innocently asked:

'so you just randomly wink at people you don't know and aren't interested in at all?'

at that statement, jeno defeatedly let his shoulder sink and sighed.

'jisung told you right?'

'no, i saw it myself. almost everyone did jen. you two are the talk of the school right now.'

jeno's eyes widened as he spluttered out:

'but why?! i only find him cute and winked at him, it's not like i proposed to him!'

'yeah, but now, everyone can't wait for the next match!'

jeno confusedly sat up from his bed.

'wait why?'

chenle gasped and looked at him.

'y-you don't know? jen, jaemin is gryffindor's ace and seeker!'

　

-

　

'what do you mean you want to leave the team jeno, are you losing your mind?!' taeyong dumbfoundedly looked at the nervous hufflepuff.

it was the next morning and as jeno entered the great hall, everyone started cheering, but the boy just quickly made his way to his captain.

'well, not completely leave, maybe just like... for the next game.' jeno mumbled.

taeyong let out an exasperated breath and asked: 'okay what's going on?'

jeno sighed and looked up.

there was no way he was going to confess his feelings to a boy he never even talked to to taeyong right now.

he looked around and as if fate was playing with him, jaemin entered the great hall laughing with some of his friends.

as he made his way to his table, his eyes found the hufflepuff table and he quickly waved at chenle before his eyes met jeno's.

a little smile found its way in jaemin's face and he soon turned around as one of his friends called for him.

jeno's mind was on blank and taeyong had to repetively call out his name for him to snap out of his daze.

when jeno turned back around, he saw him having a little smirk on his face as he now chuckled. 'i think i see what you mean. a certain seeker seemed to find the way to your heart huh?'

at that, jeno turned bright red and coughed loudly.

'noo hyung what do you mean? forget about it, i'm just going to play. see you in training later.' and he quickly jogged back to where chenle was already impatiently waiting. taeyong just laughed and turned back to his food.

　

'what happened?' chenle asked through a mouth full of food.

'he saw me looking at jaemin and i think he got it. so i ran away.' jeno embarassedly muttered.

chenle's loud dolphin laugh rang through the whole great hall and caught the attention of many people.

jeno, embarassed to the bones, tried to shut him up and quickly looked at the gryffindor table, to see jisung looking at their direction with a fond smile and jaemin giggling slightly while looking at them.

suddenly, jisung stood up and pulled jaemin with him and they almost reached their table when jeno realized they were coming to them and panic took over him.

he quickly tried to stand up and said: 'c-chenle, i'm going t-to leav-'

'hello.'

jeno, already half standing, whipped his head around and his eyes widened.

there he was, jaemin in all his pink-haired glory.

his uniform fitted him perfectly and even the normally average looking robes made him look ethereal.

jeno felt like he couldn't breathe or talk, so he just stared at him, making the other boy slightly flustered.

'nana, come sit with us.' chenle shouted from the other side of the table, where jisung was already seated next to him. chenle glared at jeno and subtly mouthed a 'sit back down' at him and jeno quickly obliged.

jaemin then cautiously looked at him before sitting next to him.

jeno just silently played with his food and didn't even look at him.

chenle rolled his eyes and quickly asked: 'and nana, are you excited for the next match?'

jaemin's eyes glistened as he chuckled and answered: 'i'm always excited, i love the whole atmosphere that comes with it.'

he then turned around to jeno and with a bright smile asked: 'you had your first match yesterday right? how was it for you? you were really really good, i barely could take my eyes off of you.'

jeno was currently taking a bite out of his bread as jaemin was talking, so he choked and had a huge coughing fit.

chenle slapped his face while jisung was just laughing and jaemin quickly gave him something to drink while looking at him worriedly.

after jeno calmed down, he breathed in deeply.

's-sorry, i think something got stuck in my throat.'

'it's fine.' jaemin giggled back and jeno could feel his heart jumping out of his chest.

'uh, yeah i really enjoyed it. i loved quidditch since i was a child, so i feel really thankful to now have the opportunity to play it.

i love how it all just depends on the team work you have and how you harmonize together while everyone still has his own task though.'

jaemin intensely looked at him as he talked and gave a dazzling smile when he finished.

'i completely agree. i especially love how-'

'hey nana, ready to go?' a voice suddenly interrupted and both boys looked up. it was jung jaehyun, a seventh year gryffindor and also the captain of their team.

he was by far one of the most handsome students and it didn't help that on top of him being the quidditch team captain he also was the prefect.

almost all of hogwarts had a crush on him, boys, girls, even the professors and animals couldn't resist him.

so when jaemin apologetically smiled at jeno and stood up and jaehyun wrapped his arm around him, jeno couldn't stop the stabbing he felt in his heart and he had a disgusting feeling in his stomach.

'sorry jeno, i have to go. but hey, we will see each other on the field i guess. train well!' jaemin smiled at him and then went off.

'hey jen-' chenle started but he was grimly interrupted.

'i'm leaving, i still have to fetch something, see you in class chenle.' jeno mumbled while having a huge frown on his face and after that he stood up and quicky left the great hall.

　

-

　

a week quickly passed with jeno trying to avoid jaemin at all costs, even if that meant he had to convince chenle to bring him food up to his room secretly and staying in either his common room or the library.

the only place he went to regularly was training and there, he constantly got praised by taeyong for his strong and forceful hits.

jeno didn't have the heart to tell him, that he only was so good because he imagined jaehyun's head on every bludger he was met with.

　

the awaited game was now approaching and when the day came, jeno felt all the nervousity come back to him, this time for a completely different reason though.

when he entered the great hall that morning, the atmosphere was already tense.

jeno forced himself to eat a few bites with the help of chenle and as if he was in a constant daze, twenty minutes passed in a flash and it was time for jeno to go to the field with taeyong and the rest of his teammates.

chenle quickly hugged him and wished him luck before walking to jisung who was doing the same to jaemin.

the pink-haired gryffindor looked stunning, already having his uniform on and catching the attention from girls and boys nearby him.

jeno secretely gaped at him, before jaehyun came up next to him and both left the great hall while talking excitedly and leaving jeno pouting to himself until taeyong guided him out.

on the field, many people were already sitting in the audience and jeno could feel adrenaline rushing into his body as everyone got ready.

both teams entered the field and while jaehyun and taeyong made their way to each other as the captains of the team, jeno's eyes widened as he saw jaemin running to him.

the younger gryffindor quickly hugged him and came close to his face and whispered into his ear: 'good luck jen.'

after that he quickly ran back and left jeno bright red and shook to his core.

when their eyes met again, jeno gathered all his courage and smiled brightly at him.

upon seeing that adorable eyesmile, jaemin had to blush and he quickly looked away before the hufflepuff could see.

both captains shook their hands while grinning mischieveously at each other, jaehyun's gaze quickly waving over to jeno, who was already glaring at him.

the older honey-haired gryffindor just chuckled at him before looking at taeyong a last time and then went back to his team.

they all made a group cheer and before going on their broomsticks, jeno saw jaemin giving a kiss on the cheek to jaehyun.

all jeno could see was red and he was ready to run from the field, but taeyong put his hand on his shoulder and gathered the whole group together.

'alright, just focus guys. try your best, i don't want anyone taking it easy.

even though gryffindor has already lost two games, this is a chance for us to widen our winning gap, so i want everyone to to give their everything. fighting!'

and as he said that he pressed jeno's shoulder and looked directly at him one last time before everyone got on their broomsticks.

soon after that, the whistle could be heard and the game had started.

jeno had luck as jaehyun was a chaser and an extremely good one as well so it caused no attention that jeno was hitting bludgers at him almost every time he had the chance to.

only taeyong looked slightly irritated as he looked at jeno and told him to focus on other players as well.

jeno grumpily looked around and his eyes widened as he saw a bludger flying to jaemin, who was currently focused on something in front of him.

jeno quickly flew to the opponent seeker and smashed the bludger away from him.

jaemin whipped around and looked at jeno with wide eyes but both boys were snapped out of their moment when loud cheers could be heard as jaehyun, now finally not constantly attacked by jeno, was able to make a goal.

both boys quickly went back to their positions, but jeno still kept an eye out on the pink-haired beauty the entire time.

　

the game has been going on for a while now and both teams had a tie with 100:100 thanks to jeno who was able to counter many great chances of jaehyun and the other two chasers.

both seekers from both houses were desperately on the look for the snitch and it was in a pretty exciting moment when one of hufflepuff's chasers, jungwoo, got a quaffle and made his way to the opponent's goal and everybody was fixed on either supporting him or trying to attack him when jeno out of the corner of his eye saw jaemin suddenly speeding off.

he then saw a little golden flash and jaemin's eyes focused on it and as jeno desperately searched for kun, he found him on the other side of the field.

a bludger was making its way to jeno and all he had to do was to aim it at jaemin and the boy would lose the snitch again.

but as jeno frustratedly tried to make a choice, jaemin's eyes flew to him quickly and when he saw jeno looking at him and also the bludger coming conveniently closer to the beater, he knew he had lost his chance and prepared himself for the attack.

but the pretty gryffindor's eyes widened as jeno looked at him with a small smile, nodded his head and quickly turned around and smashed the bludger at the complete opposite direction, hitting taeyong's broomstick who was also focused on attacking jaemin, leaving hufflepuff's captain in utter disbelief.

jaemin, also in pure shock, didn't wait for a second chance and raced to the little golden ball and as jungwoo succesfully threw the quaffle into the goal, the whistle was blown and everyone turned around as they saw jaemin smiling brightly, the little golden ball fluttering in his gloved hand.

loud roars of applause could be heard and the whole gryffindor team flew to jaemin and when they landed on the floor, the petite boy was threwn up into the air and was carried by his teammates.

jeno had to chuckle at the panicked expression of the boy but his laughter died down when taeyong made his way to him.

jeno nervously looked at the straight face of his team's captain.

'jeno. i saw exactly what you did.'

jeno gulped as he looked down.

'i'm sorry hyung, i just-'

'let the poor boy alone yongie.'

jeno turned his head to the voice and saw jaehyun smiling brightly at them while walking up to them.

taeyong just rolled his eyes as he put up a hand on his hip.

'no jae, he can't just let your house win just because he's whipped.'

jaehyun has now reached them and quickly put an arm around taeyong's waist as he kissed his cheek, making jeno's jaw fall.

'but baby, don't you remember at our first match you knocked your own beater from his broomstick just because he hit my head.'

at that, taeyong just blushed and hid his face in the crook of jaehyun's neck.

jeno felt like he was hallucinating.

'w-wait. you t-two are together?'

taeyong raised his brow and chuckled.

'jen, we've been together for four years.'

at that, jeno spluttered and with wide eyes he exclaimed:

'f-four years?! b-but i thought you and jaemin were-...'

jaehyun's eyes widened and he gasped.

'me and jaemin? what the hell, he's my brother!'

to say jeno felt dumb was a huge understatement.

he could feel his soul leaving his body and could feel his whole body flushing as taeyong and jaehyun were loudly laughing at him.

jeno was already planning to run away as a soft deep voice could be heard.

'hyung?'

all three boys turned around and standing there was jaemin.

he was still sweaty from the game but while others would have looked gross, jaemin still looked like a model straight out of a commercial.

now that jeno thought about it, he should have guessed that the two most good-looking boys of the school would have to be related in any way.

'hey nana, ready to leave?' jaehyun acted like nothing had happened and jeno was more than thankful for that.

'yeah, i just need to talk to jeno before we leave, you and taeyong hyung can already go.'

jeno threw a shocked face at taeyong and tried to beg him to help him but taeyong just chuckled and interlaced his fingers with jaehyun and both boys left, leaving a panicked jeno alone with a flustered jaemin.

'hey.' jaemin smiled up at him as he stepped closer.

'h-hi. good game.' jeno stuttered out and he could punch himself for how stupid he sounded.

jaemin giggled and just answered:

'thanks but it looks like i have to thank you. without you i wouldn't have even came near the snitch.' he then fluttered his long lashes and looket up at jeno.

'why did you do that?'

jeno felt like he might have a stroke and he couldn't breathe properly and maybe the blood circulation wasn't flowing well in his brain or it was the same adrenaline rush again which caused him to wink at jaemin that one time or maybe it just was the extreme relief upon hearing that jaehyun was just jaemin's brother.

he didn't know the exact reason for his next move, but suddenly he found himself one inch away from jaemin and looking closely at him while mumbling: 'maybe you are just too cute and precious to be hurt and i had the need to protect you.'

jaemin turned an adorable shade of pink at jeno's words and he was almost matching with his hair as he bit his lip shyly and smiled to himself.

but suddenly, jeno gasped as jaemin stepped even closer and wrapped his arms around jeno's neck.

the younger smirked at him and brought his face closer.

'let me thank you properly then.' he whispered before looking down at jeno's lips and closing their gap.

jeno inhaled sharply as he could feel the pretty boy's lips on his and he was in shock and unable to move until jaemin frustratedly pulled him even closer and deepened the kiss.

jeno felt all thoughts leaving his mind as he wrapped his hands around the gryffindor's waist and finally reciprocating, making the younger one whine in satisfaction.

their lips moved perfectly together and even though both boys didn't want to stop, jaemin didn't have any breath left in him anymore, so he reluctantly pulled away.

jeno didn't seem to have the intention to stop though as he qickly dived into jaemin's neck and left open mouthed kisses there, leading up to his jaw.

jaemin turned his neck to give him even better access as he grabbed jeno's neck, guiding him the way.

jeno then suddenly chased after the younger's lips again and as their mouths opened and the kiss got more intense, a cough could be heard.

both boys sprang apart and turned to see jaehyun standing there, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

jaemin turned bright red as jeno nervously scratched his neck.

'h-hyung.' jaemin's voice was embarassingly raspy so the pink-haired boy just decided to shut up.

'i think it's time to leave jaem. say bye to jeno, i'll wait at the entrance. make it quick though.' jaehyun added with a serious tone as he turned around and left.

jaemin, still bright red, turned back to jeno and jeno couldn't surpress his grin as he saw the red marks on jaemin's neck.

jaemin followed his gaze and quickly put his robe over it while pouting.

jeno stepped closer and interlaced their fingers.

'nana, do you perhaps want to go to hogsmeade with me...as a date?'

jaemin laughed and rolled his eyes.

'of course you idiot. i'll see you tomorrow.'

he gave jeno a last peck before jogging away and jeno had the biggest smile on his face as he looked at the gorgeous seeker walking away, unable to believe what just happened and that the jung jaemin was his now.

he needed to find chenle and tell him everything, in a much more censored version of course.

　

 

**Author's Note:**

> hogsmeade date part 2? lmao  
> please let me know what you think, i'd love to hear your opinions.  
> much love x


End file.
